It's not fair
by AppleCoreCandyBox
Summary: We know that the world is cruel enough to take away a child's parents, but why must it show them what they will never have again? [To: Lilalemslale and pUppetEErNiNja]


**It's not fair…**

That was one of the most common thoughts that would run through Naruto's mind.

Every time he would see a family walking together those words would cross his mind. Every time he saw the grandmothers and grandfather dote on their grandchildren he would think those words. Every time he heard a mother or father tell their child that they loved them he could hear those words in his head.

Every time one of those mothers or fathers or grandmothers or grandfathers would turn from the child to glare at him he would let those words fall out of his mouth.

**It's not fair…**

It stung every time he heard his friends (it was mostly the girls) talk about how stupid their parents were for making them help out with chores and such.

It stung when his friends would say they were sorry they couldn't visit him on holidays…their parents had made them stay for home for a family party.

It all stung.

**It's not fair…**

Their parents were still alive, not including Sasuke's, but he at least had memories. Naruto could not remember a thing about his parents. In his mind they had no faces, they had no smell, no smile…just like that old poem he had read once, the very last line.

Sans teeth, sans eyes, sans taste, sans everything.

Not a picture of them, not a single memory…he didn't even know their names.

**It's not fair…**

Sometimes it hurt. It hurt to know that he would never even get to meet the people who helped create him. Would never even get to see them, to hear their voices... He would never even know if they had loved him.

What if…what if they had left him?

**It's not fair…**

And then he had the dream. Surrounded by warmth he had never felt before, calm and gentle. Felt so drowsy it was drug like, arms holding him tightly and yet gently enough that you'd think he were made of glass.

_"He's name's Naruto…"_

His eyes opened with some difficultly, bright lights making him squint until he could see properly. Looking down at him was the face of someone he'd seen many a time, Yondaime…the Yondaime was holding him!

"_Hey little buddy…you know I'm your dad don't you?"_

**It's not fair...**

Such emotions in those words. Pride, joy, happiness, and most of all, love. Unconditional love…the type only found between a parent and a child.

Naruto watched as his own little pudgy hand reached up clumsily and snatched a piece of shaggy, golden hair, tugging it as best as possible.

He watched as Yondaime smiled (so warmly that he had felt his heart clench in happiness), carefully took the small hand into his own and kissed the little fingers.

_"I love you little buddy…"_

**It's not fair…**

The images warped themselves until all he saw was the face of a beautiful woman staring down at him with the same love and joy he'd seen in the Yondaime's eyes.

_"Hush little baby, don't say a word. Mama's gonna buy you a mockingbird…"_

Her singing was gentle and sweet, her hair a light brown, her eyes the color of cinnamon, her hand rubbing his back gently to the beat of her own humming.

"_Mommy loves you Naruto…"_he heard the woman speak softly, his eyes drooping and the sound of someone banging on the door waking him from his dream.

**It's not fair…**

"Naruto! Come on, open your door!"

Those were the words that greeted Naruto as he opened his eyes, forgetting his dream for the moment. Standing up, he shuffled over to the door and was greeted by the face of his pink haired teammate.

"Jeeze Naruto, we've all been waiting for an hour by the bridge for yo- why are you crying?" Sakura said, her voice changing from annoyance to concern in a matter of a second.

"Wha-?" he had said, brining a single hand to his eyes, surprised by the warm tears streaming down his face.

He wondered for a moment (but just a moment) why those tears were there. And then he remembered his dream and he felt his tears increase.

Even if he knew who his parents were it didn't make anything better. Even if now he knew he had memories of them and could think back on them, it didn't make anything better. Even if he now knew they had loved him deeply, it didn't make anything better.

In fact, he couldn't help but feel he would have been better off not knowing that such a beautiful happiness had once been his.

**It's not fair…**

He had had parents that loved him, but he would never get to feel that love again. He had parents who had made sure he was safe and warm, but he would never feel that warmth again.

He knew what they looked like, but he'd never get to see them again. He knew what their voices sounded like, but he'd never hear them again. He knew what it was like to feel loved like any child should, but he would never feel like that again.

Why?

Why had the Gods decided it was ok to let his parents die before he even _really _needed them?

Why?

"_I love you little buddy…"_

"_Mommy loves you Naruto…"_

Naruto stared at the concerned face of his teammate and said quietly,

"It's not fair…"

--------

I don't know where this came from, just listening to some Flyleaf and randomly it bites me in the ass…but anyways I'd like to dedicate this story specifically to Lilalemslale and pUppetEEr-NiNja…for they are awesome people for reading my stories and shit.


End file.
